Manicomio
by Dark Mei
Summary: Sonic es un joven adulto de 25 años, pero el tiene un pequeño problema mental, y fue enviado a un manicomio para ayudarle con su problema de inestabilidad mental, Sonic odia estar en ese lugar, asi que un pequeño amigo intenta ayudarlo a escapar de hay, pero para lograr obtener la libertad deseada sonic tendra que enfrentarse a muchos retos (este fic no es yaoi :3)
1. Chapter 1

Manicomio

Mi nombre es Sonic, tengo 25 años, deje de estudiar hace mucho tiempo, actualmente no cuento con trabajo pero eso no me preocupa, aunque me han dejado quedarme durante 12 a os, al principio detestaba este lugar, pero, ahora después de tanto tiempo me e acostumbrado a estar en vigilancia constante, ya no tengo mucha conciencia de lo que hago porque desde hace meses dicen que me eh portado mal y por eso empezaron a drogarme, no entiendo que hice mal para que mi familia me metiera a esta prisión, desde que me abandonaron en este lugar jamas vinieron a visitarme, me abandonaron cuando yo tenia solo 13 años, me pregunto si ya no me querían y por eso me dejaron, eso no lo sabre por que jamas podre salir de este lugar, los de blanco me lo dijeron, hablan a mis espaldas todo el tiempo, se que algo traman contra mi pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer mientras mis brazos estén inmovilizados por esta camisa de fuerza, lo único que me queda, es seguir esperando a que me ataquen.

Cuando ingrese a este lugar un "doctor" que así se hacia llamar me visitaba cada mes para ver si tenia mejorías, nunca entendí a lo que se refería, porque yo no estoy enfermo estoy completamente sano, no tengo huesos rotos ni contusiones por ningún lado, así que realmente no se para que venia. Pero ya a pasado un mes y no ha venido a visitarme me habrá abandonado también?.

Que es lo que hago mal para que todos quieran abandonarme?

Siempre escucho voces fuera de mi jaula, asi es como llamo a mi habitacion, jaula, porque eso es lo que es en realidad, se a quienes le pertenece cada voz, son los de blanco, los demonios blancos asi los nombre porque ellos realmente solo son demonios con ropas blancas, ellos solo me torturan, son demonios con rostros humanos, este tipo de criaturas me han seguido durante toda mi niñez, siempre intente escapar de ellos pero a donde sea que fuera ellos estaban alli solo para acecharme, cuando iba corriendo a decirle a mi madre sobre los demonios ella siempre iba hacia donde yo le decia que ellos estaban, pero mi madre solo me decia que eran personas normales y regresaba a sus labores domesticos, despues de un tiempo de seguirle insistiendo sobre estas criaturas, ella simplemente se fastidio de mi y empezo a ignorarme, en ese momento deje de decirle sobre los demonios que me seguian y cada vez que ve a a uno simplemente me alejaba lo mas que pudiese y me escondia en mi habitacion con mi mejor amigo de cerca, era un gato de peluche parchado por los años, era de color azul, azul como el cielo as que lo nombre Ciel pensando en su color.

Ciel todavia esta conmigo es la unica pertenencia personal que me dejan conservar.  
Me dejaron conservarlo porque yo siempre le e tenido miedo estar solo y mis padres ya no estarian a mi lado en este lugar, los demonios de blanco simplemente no los queria cerca de mi, me habia aislado por voluntad, asi que la unica visita que me hicieron mis padres fue para darme a Ciel y entonces se fueron.

Escucho voces lejos de mi jaula, si son ellos, los demonios de blanco, en mi puerta hay un pequeño agujero asi que tal vez escuche lo que digan, los escucho, tengo que agudizar mi oido lo que mas pueda para escuchar su conversacion.

- Como se encuentra el paciente de la habitacion 23?

-Estabien lo unico que hace es hablar con su estupido muñeco

-No podremos mantenerlo aqui por mucho tiempo

-pero si lo dejamos ir, ser un peligro para los demas y para si mismo

-si pero parece que su familia se ha olvidado completamente de el, ya no nos pagan el servicio

-Pero aun asi es muy arriesgado dejarlo libre

-Podriamos tal vez dejarlo descansar para siempre

-No podemos hacer eso sin la autorizacion de un familiar y sus padres ya no estan aqui, ademas seria algo muy cruel para el

-Mas cruel es que lo tengamos aqui encerrado durante mas tiempo del que ya lo ah estado

-Aun asi no tenemos autorizacion para hacerlo

- Lo se

-Asi que tendremos que seguir cuidando de el, tal vez incluso podamos curarlo

-Imposible, pero si quieres mantenerlo todavia, entonces no me involucres a mi , yo todavia tengo otros pacientes para atender.

Lo sabia, esos demonios blancos quieren deshacerse de mi, pero no los dejare hacerlo sin dar batalla, es noche, tengo que dormir ahora, lo bueno es que me quitan la camisa de fuerza para dormir.  
Me eh levantado del piso y ahora estoy en mi cama con Ciel en mis brazos, se que me veo tonto haciendo esto a mis 25 años pero no me importa en lo absoluto, simplemente quiero dormir.

* * *

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, por cierto, para los que estaban siguiendo mi historia de Drawing quiero disculparme por no seguirla pero es que tengo un bloqueo y no se como continuarla, pero algun dia lo terminare XD


	2. Manicomio 2

Manicomio 2

-Sonic, despierta

Escucho voces otra vez, pero, esta voz es diferente, no le pertenece a ningún demonio blanco que conozca, debo de imaginar cosas

-Sonic, despierta

Hay esta esa voz otra vez, es como un susurro, tengo miedo, esto jamás me había sucedido pero tengo que saber quien me llama, eh abierto los ojos pero todo sigue oscuro no veo nada, pero tampoco logro sentir a Ciel, ¿dónde estará?, quizá lo abre tirado.

-Al fin despiertas Sonic

¿Quién me está hablando?, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

-¿Quién eres?

-…¿ No me ves?

-No

-Estoy justo a tu lado, al parecer tu no puedes verme, pero yo a ti si, dime Sonic ¿porque tu rostro refleja miedo?

-¿Eres otro demonio blanco que no logro ver?

-Claro que no Sonic, yo no soy uno de ellos, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy tu compañero desde que naciste… ya que no logras veme entonces te lo diré… yo soy Ciel

-¡Imposible! Ciel es solo un muñeco

-Eso me ah ofendido bastante Sonic, pero, si quieres seguir hablando solo, entonces simplemente regresare a mi forma inmóvil de "muñeco" como me llamas tu

-No, yo no quiero estar solo, no me abandones tu también

-…Bien yo solo estoy aquí para sacarte de este manicomio, claro si tu lo deseas

-Yo quiero irme de aquí, quiero dejar de ser observado por esos demonios de blanco

-Fantástico, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme

-No puedo hacerlo si no te veo

-Solo sigue mi voz estoy seguro que puedes hacer eso

La voz de Ciel se escuchaba cada vez más distante así que me baje de mi cama y seguí el sonido de su voz que se escuchaba debajo de esta, me metí por debajo de mi cama y anduve a gatas pero jamás toque la pared del otro extremo, así que proseguí arrestándome y conforme avanzaba el estrecho hueco de la cama se empezó a agrandar hasta el punto en que pude avanzar caminando, después de un rato caminado en completa oscuridad, se empezaron a escuchar sonidos extraños pero aun asi avance y llegue a un lugar extraño estaba todavía oscuro pero se alcanzaba a ver el cielo color carmesí, y un puente metalico que pasaba por encima de una espesa niebla, asi que realmente no sabia que había abajo del puente, pero allí en el fondo mirándome fijamente, era Ciel asi que cautelosamente avance hacia el.

-Veo que has logrado alcanzarme

-¿Que es este lugar?

-Es muy pronto para decírtelo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado, así que por lo tanto solo limítate a seguirme de cerca, este es un lugar peligroso, hay que avanzar con cautela

Me ah dado la espalda y ah empezado a caminar por el puente metálico, no tengo otra opción más que seguirlo, mientras caminamos por el puente al fondo se empieza a visualizar una ciudad en ruinas parece como si aquí se hubiese desarrollado una guerra, el lugar realmente era horrible, conforme seguíamos el camino llegamos hasta esta ciudad destruida y en el piso de esta había ceniza de las casas que al perecer sufrieron incendios, pero también había sangre esparcida por todas partes, los coche algunos todavía estaba completos otros simplemente eran irreconocibles como autos, parecían solo un gran pedazo de metal.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-En este lugar se desarrollo una guerra de años, el atacante fue el vencedor, pero aun sigue aquí, el no ah abandonado el lugar.

-Entonces ¿que hacemos nosotros en un lugar asi?

-Tenemos que encontrar al causante de todo esto

-¿Pero para que hacerlo? De todas formas al parecer todos los habitantes de este lugar están muertos

-Así es pero todavía podemos ayudarles a recuperar su ciudad si lo vencemos a él y a sus sirvientes, además creo que esto es mejor a que sigas encerrado en ese horrible lugar ¿no crees?

-Supongo… y a todo esto ¿como es ese tipo?

-No te lo puedo decir porque no lo se, solo conozco su nombre

-Y ¿cual es?

-Se llama Zakraros, sus sirvientes son conocidos como los Zatros, son de ellos de los que tenemos que tener cuidado

-¿Cómo es que piensas luchar con ellos con ese tamaño?

-Yo no luchare con ellos tu lo harás, yo solo seré tu guía

-¿Qué? Yo no recuerdo a ver estado de acuerdo con esto

-Si logras el objetivo entonces serás beneficiado

-Y ¿con que peleare?

-Ya encontraremos algo que nos sea útil

-Tu plan es matarme… tu también estas conspirando en mi contra como esos bastardos de blanco

-¿Qué? Te estás haciendo ideas erróneas, yo solo quiero ayudarte

No eh dicho nada yo ya no confió en Ciel, el me trajo a este lugar abandonado, sin darme explicaciones de donde estoy o porque me trajo aquí, aun así lo seguiré y si intenta algo me asegurare de que no me haga daño, no me importa si tengo que acabar con él, si es necesario lo hare, yo no dejare que me lastimen sin dar una pelea antes.

Seguimos caminando estoy empezando a cansarme pero aun así prosigo, hemos pasado por muchas calles y ahora estamos frente de un edificio donde Ciel quiere que entremos, no confió en el, por suerte en nuestro camino logre encontrar una estación de policía abandonada donde todavía había armas así que cogí una pistola y unos cuantos cartuchos de municiones, hemos caminado por bastante tiempo y no veo a ningún enemigo solo escucho ruidos extraños provenientes de las casas y edificios abandonados, aun así hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlos, y así continuar con mi camino, acabo de entrar en el edificio que Ciel me dijo, no sé por qué estamos aquí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tenemos que buscar una llave que abrirá la puerta del centro comercial, y si mal no recuerdo el dueño del centro comercial vivía en este hotel así que supongo que la llave tiene que estar por aquí.

-¿Para qué tenemos que ir al centro comercial?

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿no crees?, no te distraigas y ayúdame a buscar la llave

Eso hice empecé a buscar en el primer piso por esa llave y como no sabía cuál era solo cogí las que encontraba, en el primer piso ya había recolectado todas las llaves que había encontrado así que Ciel y yo fuimos hacia el segundo piso, donde buscamos dentro de las habitaciones de los inquilinos y las habitaciones que estaban cerradas probamos abrirlas con las llaves que yo había encontrado en la planta baja, de esta forma descartamos varias llaves y conseguimos otras, en la habitación de un huésped encontré una linterna en un gabinete así que me la lleve, en otra habitación encontré una mochila que curiosamente estaba en buen estado así que decidí llevármela y dentro coloque las llaves, las municiones, y la linterna, después de un rato de buscar encontré pilas así que las use en la linterna de esta forma seria más fácil buscar en los lugares oscuros, al final todas las llaves que había encontrado las terminamos usando en otras habitaciones que estaban bloqueadas, nos quedamos sin ninguna llave y al parecer ya habíamos revisado todas las habitaciones, así que me volteé para salir de ese horrible hotel que parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

Bueno ya logre completar otro capitulo X3


End file.
